


<Rumpl3$til$kin is Online>

by westcoastmalone



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gamer fic, real world fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westcoastmalone/pseuds/westcoastmalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Gold has been online 24/7 for the past three months, trying to escape the reality of his brother’s, Peter, death. It has gotten to the point where the real world is more like fantasy instead of the game. But then LadyBelle226 logs on, and Rumpl3$7il$kin is no longer sure if his life is in the Enchanted Forest, or back at home with his Aunts and friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	<Rumpl3$til$kin is Online>

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> My 2014 Dog Days gift for justrumbelledearie who promtped: R___ Gold’s doting, spinster aunties are beside trry when their beloved nephew holes up in his room following the death of his younger brother and refuses to come out. He spends his days amassing wealth and power in a fantasy MMORPG titled “Once Upon a Time”, playing as the fearsome warlock “Rumplestilskin”. Desperate his aunties turn to beleive can help reach him, his childhood friend Annabelle French.

_Aunt Barbara: Bobby.... There’s someone downstairs that wants to see you_

_Aunt Barbara: She’s an old friend of yours; I think she wants to offer her sympathies towards-_

  _< Robert used Banish>_

_ <It’s SUPER effective!>_

_ <Aunt Barbara has fled the room>_

 ---------------

LadyBelle226 is now in the chat room

The words weren’t new to Rumpl3$7il$kin; in fact they happened far more frequently than the player would think was average. But, being a level 326 Dark Sorcerer, who was becoming fairly well known for his ability to definitely make your quest successful, especially in the Enchanted Forest, and was definitely your preferred Tank, he was used to people coming up to him. As such he continued his conversation with 3vilQu33n, who strangely wanted his help in sabotaging a certain level 28 White Thief, and simply ignored the newcomer to the guild hall.

After Qu33nie decided to waist someone else’s time, Rumpl3$7il$kin calmly looked around the hall. There was a low level werewolf talking to a slightly higher ranking one, and over there were the eight NPC’s everyone affectionately called the Seven Dwarves, and just standing there, by one of the item sellers, was the newcomer.

Low level, probably not even in the double digits yet, and she had no business being here. This hall was for higher levels, for deal making, quest preps, and maybe even a little bit of socializing among acquaintances. This, level 2 Earth Adventurer, should be out grinding and perusing Avonlea’s Marketplace for a group of newbies to join up with on their first quests. Presently she was worth more as errand monkey than fodder, and should know better than to waltz into any old guild hall. She was lucky this one didn’t allow for attacks, but he was curious as to how she was able to get through the moderated doors. Feeling generous, and a little cruel, he walked up to the adventurer (she was armed with only a stick(+1) for Holy’s sake! And still in her peasant garb(+2) !), and decided to set her straight.

“Shouldn’t be here Dearie, a place like this shouldn’t even allow you in”, the sorcerer sneered.

“I emailed the Game Moderator, and she was kind enough to give me an access cheat to this Guild Hall. Are you Rumplestilskin?” her whole persona didn’t move. She was even fresher than he feared, still getting used to controlling her own limbs and facial cues. Worst of all she couldn’t even get his name right, but messing with her pretty little head could be fun.

“At your service!” and his flourished a bow seamlessly.

Still expressionless, the words flew from her mouth “OH! I’m so glad I found you! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! It’s me Belle! Do you remember me?”

Her jagged quick fire speech made him angry, and ruined his mood further, so he decided to exit and simply teleported away.

\---------------

_ <There is a knock on the door>_

_Auntie Sal: Rabbie.... honey.... why don’t you come down for dinner_

_Robert: I’m busy Auntie.... maybe later...._

_ <Aunt Barbra opens the door>_

_Aunt Barbra: Rabbie...... please come down for dinner...._

_Robert: No...... maybe later...._

_ <Aunt Barbra has left the chatroom>_

_ <Auntie Sal has left the chatroom>_

\---------------

Only a few days later, a now level 11 LadyBelle226 entered the Dark Castle. Still in her peasant garb, but this time she at least had a small inventory of items to her name, including a small dagger(+15). The Dark Castle wasn’t a place anyone under a level 50 should consider going to, and no amount of Mod help would let her survive this place. She must have maxed out the amount of repels possible, not to mention he caught her sneaking around with a few level 60 knights the other day; poor girl didn’t know when she was a sacrifice.

“Well well well.... what have we here?” Rumpl3$7il$kin liked to do this trick where he could all of a sudden jump into other people’s line of sight. It was a neat trick that came with the acquisition of a deep inventory, high power spells (curses, blessings, transformation spells, and many many more) , as well as the rights to his name.

“Hello again!” this time she smiled after she spoke. The girl was apparently learning.

“What on earth are you doing here?” he saw a ghost mote try and approach her. While relatively harmless to most adventures, she was still only level 11. A quick snail spell, a personal favourite, and the mote was gone.

“I wanted to talk to you” she walked over and clumsily put her hand on his chest. “Whoops! I’m still getting the hang of this” her hand repeated the motion, but this time landed on his arm; A comforting gesture instead of a creepy one.

“Why would you want that? You’re far too fresh to ask me for favours yet dearie” as he danced away, Rumpl3$7il$kin contemplated blasting her with a muffling spell. It would only shut her up for a few moments, but it might be nice to torment her that way.

“Because you’re hard to get a hold of Bobby!” she smiled again.

Rumpl3$7il$kin cursed the peasant with his next breath, leaving her gasping for breath, and swarmed with beasties that had been lurking in the shadows.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about, but never call me that again”. The girl may have agreed, but she collapsed dead too quickly for him to be certain, so he just raided her inventory (not even a decent health potion! Who was she?) and continued to wander through the dark halls.

\---------------

  _< Aunt Barbara has entered the room>_

_ <Auntie Sal has entered the room>_

_Aunt Barbara: Is he asleep?_

_Auntie Sal: I think so.... Rabbie.... honey?_

_< Robert is still asleep>_

_ <Aunt Barbara used warm blanket>_

_ <Robert’s comfort level increases +2>_

_Auntie Sal: It’s been a week.... why hasn’t Belle talked to him?_

_Aunt Barbara: These things take time.... and Belle goes to school still, and has her own life to live_

_Auntie Sal: We’re losing him Babs..... he came to us for a new life and we’re loosing him....._

_< Aunt Barbra has left the room>_

_< Auntie Sal has left the room>_

\---------------

“That was mean, you know” how she got back to him by the next day, was probably a miracle.

“How so dearie?” Rumpl3$til$kin wanted to blast her again. Wanted her to weep in fear and loneliness, for what she said the other day.

“I don’t know the rules, and you’re punishing me for them” LadyBelle226 crossed her arms, but couldn’t get her facial expression right and looked more quizzical than cross. “When we were kids you told me to call you that, and your name now is such a keyboardfull!”

“Do I know you?” he circled her slowly, she did look familiar, sort of, but there were only so many combinations a newbie could choose from, they were bound to have crossovers somewhere.

She laughed silently but expressively and replied “I tried to tell you earlier! It’s me, Belle! You know, from Ms. Espenson’s class?”

Ms. Espenson’s class was a millennia ago..... before.... everything.....

But he did remember Annabelle, from before this, who was kind and smart, and didn’t let the bigger kids pick on him. Even when they turned on her, she stomped and shouted, and the bullies left; She was a hero. She even let him share her lunches, from when he didn’t have his own.

“Prove it” Rumpl3$til$kin felt bad now. Belle had done so much for him, and if this really was her, than he owed her an apology. His answer was a small flashing scroll; he opened it up and heard a voice from far away.

_Annabelle: You’re still silly, and you owe me a new dagger by the way!_

\---------------

  _< Auntie Sal has entered the room>_

_Auntie Sal: Rabbie, may I open your window? I think a little fresh air would do you good...._

_Robert: Sure....._

_ <Auntie Sal opens the window>_

_ <Robert feels refreshed>_

_Robert: Thank you Auntie.... you were right...._

_ <Auntie Sal is Confused>_

_ <Auntie Sal has fled the room>_

\---------------

Rumpl3$til$kin was now accompanied by a level 25 Earth Adventurer. It was perfect common knowledge, especially since a level 32 Dark Warrior and a level 28 Earth Warrior had spread the word that if one was to attack the female at his side, one would find themselves quickly shot down, their inventories picked clean, and a nasty lingering curse.

“Rumpl3$til$kin! You promised me your assistance on my next quest! I need help in finding that girl! You’ve worked with everyone, surely you know her!” pR1NcEcHaRm1nG moaned and complained.

“Dearie! When I said I’d help you on a quest, I thought you’d be going after the Giant’s Keep, or Tower’s Shadow, or any other of the noble heroics you usually get up to. Not try and get a date!” the sorcerer was agog at what this boy was asking.

_LadyBelle226: Rumpl3, be nice!_

“You don’t know what he’s asking. I could be suspended for giving out personal information without consent, and I don’t care that you swear this is true love” Rumpl3$til$kin didn’t know where to start explaining the rules to Belle. While he had stopped trying to make Belle properly say his name, she claimed to was too difficult to think in L33t while typing, she was still learning all the rules of the Enchanted Forest, including what information could not just be handed out to anyone.

_LadyBelle 226: What information can you share then? Where she can be found? What quest she’s working on right now?_

“Yes! That would be enough please Rumpl3$til$kin!” pR1NcEcHaRm1nG’s begging was comical at best, pathetic at worst. White_as_Snow1 apparently had stolen something from the Earth Warrior (knight class), and after chasing her down and retrieving it, had fallen for the girl. Now he was trying to find her again, swearing that they were true loves, and that it was their destiny, or something, to meet. Never mind that Rumpl3$til$kin knew that he had a lovely girlfriend, somewhere.

“Fine.... Here is a map of where she was headed. Your little thief is on a revenge quest, trying to find the murder of her father. I would start with the Queen’s Highway” Rumpl3 then banished the lower level boy, and continued on.

_LadyBelle226: That wasn’t so hard, now was it?_

“Belle... that boy-child is a stalker, and if i didn’t owe him a favour, i wouldn’t ever see him again” Rumpl3$til$kin could feel his eyes grow heavy; when was the last time he had slept?

_LadyBelle226: Speaking of favours, I was wondering if you could help me with something tomorrow?_

“Of course Belle, we’ll meet up around mid-day by the Siren’s Lake. I can show you that new water spell, guaranteed to extinguish any fire Yaoguai in any-”

_LadyBelle226: I was actually wondering if I could see you tomorrow..._

They way she said it, left no doubt in his mind what she was trying to say. Belle didn’t want to meet up with him by the Siren’s Lake, or Fairy Field, or the Infinite Forest, or anywhere else in the Enchanted Forest. She wanted to meet up there.....

\---------------

  _< Robert has entered the kitchen>_

_Auntie Sal: Would you like some dinner Rabbie?_

_Robert: Yes, thank you._

  _< Robert used meat pie>_

_ <It’s SUPER effective>_

_ <Auntie Sal used meat pie>_

_ <Aunt Barbara used meat pie>_

 

“Belle will be coming over tomorrow, probably after lunch. I hope that’s alright?” Robert could still taste the lingering gravy on his tongue. It had been a while since he remembered eating something that he could actually taste.

“Rabbie, anyone you invite over will always be welcome here, especially Belle!” Auntie Sal could never really contain what she was thinking; the ability to contain himself was learned from watching Aunt Barbara. “I can remember how often you would spend all day with Belle. No matter how often I called you in, you would rather spend your time out there chasing dragonflies, or reading in the quiet of the pines. The only time you’d come in is when Peter would...”

 

_< Robert has left the kitchen>_

\---------------

Belle looked the same, or sort of the same, or maybe completely different. Robert couldn’t really tell, but maybe it was a combination of all three. They were older now, and Belle wasn’t wearing dungarees or her bright coloured animal shirts. She still smiled at him though, and her eyes were still the bluest thing he’d ever seen, and he still found he wanted to spend all day with her.

“Hi Rumple! Thank you for seeing me!” Belle still hugged the same too. A bit like it was a sneak attack, but also like she wanted to pull your entire being into the embrace. It still left him speechless and stunned.

 

_< Rumpl3$til$kin is charmed>_

 

“You’re room is still the same right? We can talk there. Hi Aunt Sal! Hello Aunt Barbara!” Belle waltzed into the small condo as if she was still a girl, still leading her friend on a make-believe adventure, without care or consequence. She did turn and look over her shoulder after a few steps, “Aren’t you coming?”

Robert smiled a little, and knew that nothing had really changed; Belle was still as wonderful as she’d been all those years ago.

 

_ <Aunt Barbara used Hope>_

_ <Auntie Sal used Hope>_

\---------------

Rumpl3$til$kin’s greatest secret, wasn’t that he had a partner now, it was that he had one before. Working on a different server, they had run scheme and trade, and all sorts of scams together, circumventing game mods, and self policing players until finally, he had been caught. They each had been suspended, frozen in place for 328 days, but somehow one of them was able to thwart the moderators, and twist the rules around.

One had to wait out his entire sentence.

 

_LadyBelle226: Rumpl3, why would they try and freeze my account?_

_Rumpl3$til$kin: Your level’s too low for the some of the equipment you have, and your attributes are all wrong for the spells I’ve been teaching you. It’s why that Fairy Mod is throwing her weight around._

_LadyBelle226: That’s ridiculous! Surely there are other players out there, who inherit higher level inventories and spell books. Or are like us and have a really high level friend who just gives them things!_

_Rumpl3$til$kin: Belle, I’m the highest level sorcerer this server has ever seen. I’m literally centuries ahead of everyone else_

_LadyBelle226: I’ve been meaning to ask you that, how did you get to be such a high level?_

_LadyBelle226: I mean, I can understand the level grinding you must have gone through, but even then that would taken far longer than you’ve actually been playing this game_

_LadyBelle226: Rumpl3?_

_LadyBelle226: Whatever I said, I’m sorry._

_LadyBelle226: Rumpl3 if you don’t talk to me I’m calling your Aunts._

 

Rumpl3$til$kin remembered logging in after that long hiatus, meeting this strange level 203 Dark Sorcerer. He picked on the then level 29 Earth Adventurer, was mean and cruel in chatrooms, and embarrassed him on his quests. Rumpl3$til$kin had no idea that this 7_0z0 was his former partner, and it wasn’t until after Rumpl3$til$kin had attacked the other player with a stolen dagger that he understood what was going on. Rumpl3$til$kin had then become a level 203 Dark Sorcerer himself, and had revealed 7_0z0 to be the former level 24 Dark Thief that ran cons with him.

Somewhere else in the state, a young boy in a foster home would just about to also be struck down by something more tangible than bits and bites.

 

_< Rumpl3$til$kin has left the chat >_

\---------------

 

_< Aunt Barbara has entered the room>_

_Aunt Barbara: Rabbie, Belle just called. She said you disappeared and wouldn’t talk to her_

_ <Robert used Banish>_

_ <Aunt Barbara has fled the room>_

 

\--------------

 

_< Annabelle has entered the room>_

_Annabelle: Rumple, I’m sorry about before. I didn’t know it had something to do with your brother_

_ <Robert attempts to use Banish>_

_ <It’s not very effective>_

_ <Annabelle attempts to use Comforting Touch>_

_ <It’s not very effective>_

_Annabelle: I’m sorry he died Bobby! But you can’t live like this! It’s just a game, and I know you used to play it together, but Peter wouldn’t have wanted-_

 

“YES HE WOULD HAVE!” Robert stood from the chair and rounded on his friend. Grabbing her by the arms he continued to rave, “He only lived for that stupid game! His account was suspended and somehow he was able to hack the system so that he could keep playing! He cheated, and hacked his way to getting exactly what he wanted! The entire time we could have been together, really been together, he was running from me!

“Peter was just a little kid who didn’t want to face reality and look where it got him! That bastard of a foster parent hurt him for stealing a credit card and now he’s... he’s.....”

Belle just pulled the distraught teen into her arms, letting him grasp at her clothing and cry.

And cry

And cry

\------------

“I’m glad you’re going to meet with Dr. Hopper Rabbie” Aunt Barbara gave her foster son a one armed hug. It wasn’t as nice as Belle’s were.

“Dr. Hopper comes highly recommended my boy, and you don’t worry about anything else for the day. You have two hours with him, and you can talk about anything or nothing. Sal and I will be waiting for you after, and we were thinking that maybe you and Belle would like to go out for dinner with us, and-” Auntie Sal sat across from him in the waiting room, holding both of his hands and panicking. He’d forgotten how much he liked it when Aunt Barbara was a little awkward and Sal over compensated, it made them feel like a real family.

Like maybe he was going to be okay.

\-----------

_< 3vilQu33n used Rage!>_

_< 3vilQu33n is powering up!>_

_3vilQu33n: You told me you’d help me get a curse on that wretched girl! You said you’d do it!!!!_

_< 3vilQu33n used Fireball lv. 5>_

  _< Rumpl3$til$kin was able to dodge!>_

_Rumpl3$til$kin: I still might Dearie! I’m just taking a hiatus for a few months!_

_< 3vilQu33n used Fireball lv. 5>_

  _< Rumpl3$til$kin was able to dodge!>_

_3vilQu33n: That’s too long! White_as_Snow1needs to suffer now! Do you have any idea what she did!?!?!_

_< Ruumpl3$til$kin used Mute lv. 10!>_

_ <3vilQu33n is Silenced and cannot cast spells!>_

_Rumpl3$til$kin: A child blabbed to your mother about your secret plan to run away with a boy you met online. I’m sorry she grounded you Regina, but you can’t expect everything to go according to plan_

_< 3vilQu33n is trying to talk!>_

_< 3vilQu33n is still Silenced!>_

_Rumpl3$til$kin:And on that note, I bid you adieu. Come find me again in a few months_

  _< Rumpl3$til$kin has logged off >_

 

\-----------

Robert pushed away from his laptop, and shut the machine down. The over worked machine probably needed some serious down time after running for almost four months straight, and Dr. Hopper said that he should try and distance himself from escapism as much as possible to help with the healing process.

“How’re you feeling?”

Robert smiled, glad that Belle was sitting on his bed, and was there for him. They had enjoyed dinner the other night, and Belle was going to spend the whole day with him today and tomorrow. Dr. Hopper had again said that a friend would help with the coping.

“A little drained, and I’ve got a headache” Robert rubbed his head, and wondered if he had made the wrong decision. What if Rumpl3$til$kin was frozen again? What if he lost his connection to Peter again?

Belle simply smiled a little and grabbed his hand, “Come on, we’ll go outside and I’ll read to you, just like the old days”. As she pulled him out of his room, and past his Aunts, trying to seem like they weren’t listening in to their conversation, Robert grew less and less concerned about his ‘Once Upon a Time’ character. “Don’t worry Rumple, I’m here”.

“I think you can call me Bobby, Belle” it didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would to leave behind his game moniker, and embrace the name that Peter had despised.

Belle kissed his cheek, for that and he stopped thinking about OUAT and Peter altogether.

 

_< It was super effective>_


End file.
